Soul Side Middle School
by Kuroshimodo
Summary: The title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

Me and my friend got tired of real school so we thought it would be funny to be in a school run by Soul Calibur characters so welcome to Soul Side Middle School. Now you will follow a character named Jim thourghout his year at Soul Side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jim sat down on his backpack with his binder to his chest.

"I hope the bus will gets here soon." thought Jim.

Jim drafted off into a flashback.

Flash back

"Hey are you going to the end of the year dance?" asked Jim's friend, Fred.

"I can't dude, i have to help my mom pack"answered Jim with a hint of disapointment

"Man that sucks, well have a fun time packing i guess"

The bell ringed and all the kids rushed out of their classes not listening to the teachers.

Present

Jim woke up when he heard the loud roar of a engine.

"Finally!" shouted Jim in his head

The door to the bus openned and Jim saw a fire shaped man in the driver seat.

"OH MY GOSH ARE YOU OKAY!" yelled Jim when he got up the steps.

The mound of fire seemed to point to a sign above a mirror.

The sign read "Inferno"

"Oh." said Jim stupidly.

All the kids on the bus laughed at him until he took a seat.

A red light on the roof started flasing red.

"What's going---"Jim's thought was interupted when he felt like he was on a roller coaster.

The bus came to a stop by an average looking three story middle school but there were only five other busses with them.

After two mintues the bus to the door open and the kids poured out of it.

Jim took out his class list from his pocket when he enter the school.

Homeroom-Lizardman-Art room- room 13

First period-Seuong Mina-Gym- Big gym 45

Second period-Demuth-Health class- room 147

Thrid period-Raphael-Reading class- room 141

Fourth period-Olcadan-Science class- room 140

Fifth period-Ivy-Math class- room 145

Sixth period-Zasalamel-Social studies- room 62

He made it to the Art room in time before the bell ringed since it was the first room you come to when you enter the school but Jim passed it two times before he relized the art sign next to the door.

He took a seat at the front table since there were only three long tables.

A man that looked like a Lizard came through the door.

"I thought they were kidding." thought Jim

He looked at the other ten students to see if they were shocked as he was but only one student, a girl student, looked more shocked then he was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

that was the first chapter, sorry it was short. please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys Soul Side is going to be composed of short chapters so I hope you're not mad. Well here's chapter 2.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Argggg!" roared Lizardman

All the students just stared blankly at him.

"He's trying to say be silent in his homeroom." said a strange man in armour with a halo above his head.

The girl raised her hand.

"Argggg!"

"Yes."

"What's your name?"

"My name is Mr. Girardot."

Homeroom passed farily quick since Mr.Girardot told the class about the mantis war and how he got a halo but he did leave out the word soul edge.

As the kids left homeroom, a kid asked another kid what souledge was since he heard his brother talked about it.

"GIVE ME SOULEDGE!" said a azure armoured thing.

The kid looked down at his chest and saw a odd sword, with a eyeball in the middle of it, going through him.

"Nightmare stop this at once!" yelled another armoured man with long blonde hair charging towards the thing called Nightmare.

"I NEED SOULEDGE!"

" Now Nightmare I thought you gave up hunting souledge when I made you vice principal."

The principal gave Nightmare a warning and a speech about the evils of souledge.

The other kids watched and listen but Jim made his way to his first period class.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara looked at her watch.

"Crap the bell is about to ring!"she thought as the principal pulled the kid's body off the vice principal's sword.

She ran down the hall towards the spanish room and she looked back and saw the vice principal walking back to his office with his head down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't know what else for lizardman to say so I'm sorry if he sounds like a pirate. please review so I can see where I'm going. By the way Nightmare uses Soul Edge Phantom and I think it has an eye but if not oh well.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry for the delay. here 's chapter 3.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara ran into the spanish room just in time.

"Phew!"

Sara took a seat infront of the teacher's desk.

After a few minutes passed a armoured pirate came in holding two swords.

"Now today in class we are going to intorduce ourselves and start chapter one in our spanish workbook."

A student raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"What is your name?" asked a tall blonde boy.

"I am Mr.Cervantes."

Another kid raised their hand.

"What is it now!"asked Mr.Cervantes angerly.

"Are we going to Spain in spring?"

Mr.Cervantes shot the kid in the head.

"Anymore stupid questions?!"

Another student raised their hand.

"WHAT!"

"What is souledge?"

Nightmare ran into the classroom and threw the kid out of his chair.

"SOULEDGE, GIVE ME SOULEDGE!" said Nightmare picking up the kid.

Nightmare threw the kid out of the window then he threw his desk on top of him.

Night terror came into the room and grabbed Nightmare by the neck and took him back to the office.

"Sara please come to the speech room."

Sara slowly got up from her chair and walked out of the room.

She reached the speech room and read the sign.

"Mr.Voldo, speech therapist."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wonder what happens next review and find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4. before i forget everyone is in there 1st costume and characters like night terror have their own body.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara opened the door to see something like the kid eating creature off of pan's **labyrinth.**

**"Hello."said Sara frighten.**

**The thing hissed and motion her to sit down with it's left claw.**

**Sara sat down infront of it.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: we are going back in time a little bit to the start of gym.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jim sat down at the top of the bleachers away from everyone.**

**The bell ringed and eveyone got quiet as a girl with blue hair and torned clothes went infront of the girl's bleachers.**

**"Now I am Miss.Tira the girl's gym teacher ;got that?"said Tira with a big simile **

**Everybody nodded but some boys were drooling.**

**Then another girl came infront of the boy's bleachers.**

**"And I am Miss. Seoung-mina but you can call me Miss. S for short."**

**After the intorductions were made everybody did laps around the gym for the reminder of the time.**

**After gym was over Jim went to his second class.**

**As he was walking he saw the same girl from his homeroom shaking out of fear.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**He went thorugh the door to see a fat man sitting in a massage chair infront of a desk while eating a chicken leg. **

**Jim took a seat in the back as the other students came in.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sara enter the door to typing class to see a red hair boy scratching his head with one hand while typeing really fast with the other.**

**On the chalkboard in the front of the room read "Mr. Yun-sung."**

**Sara sat down at computer 7 still shaking out of fear.**

**The bell ringed for class to start.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Early on today nightmare slaughter four girls just because they said souledge was stupid then the principal booked a appointment for nightmare with the school counselors.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Will Sara recover from her session with Mr.Voldo, will Jim ever stop being shy and would nightmare's appointment with the school counselors make a difference. review and find out.**


End file.
